


【蝠丑车】苍白骑士与暗夜骑士与绿发疯子

by SakuraFlame



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: White Knight (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraFlame/pseuds/SakuraFlame
Summary: 蝙蝠侠被捕后，新小丑释放了冰冻光线，冰封了哥谭的至少四分之一城区。而在这样的紧急状态下，奈皮尔甚至当着全警局的面变回了Joker，药效的作用越来越弱，他没有向batman求助，反而跟Joker达成了交易。
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 18





	【蝠丑车】苍白骑士与暗夜骑士与绿发疯子

【蝠丑车】苍白骑士与暗夜骑士与绿发疯子

Writer：桜焰

蝙蝠侠被捕后，新小丑释放了冰冻光线，冰封了哥谭的至少四分之一城区。

而在这样的紧急状态下，奈皮尔甚至当着全警局的面变回了Joker，药效的作用越来越弱，他尝试抵抗过，但结果变得更糟了，一天里已经有几个小时Joker是能够挣扎出来的，“这样下去不是办法”哈莉担心地劝道“你需要帮助！为什么不能跟蝙蝠侠合作呢？”

但奈皮尔固执地不同意把蝙蝠侠放出来，假装Joker劝降“新小丑”的计划已经失败，他得找到其他解决办法，时间已经不多了，被冰封的哥谭可等不了多久。

Joker的声音又在脑海里响起，“嘿我自己，只要你把几小时交给我，我保证最近不会打扰你做其他事情。” “你想干什么？！” “只是很小，很小的一件事哦，只不过需要batman的一点点协助~这种小事情跟拯救你心爱的哥谭相比，你肯定会答应的hahaha~”

几天后，奈皮尔来到蝙蝠侠的监禁处，“其他人都离开，4小时内不用过来，我有事情和蝙蝠谈谈，把摄像头关了，所有人远离。”

“是的遵命，长官。”随行的警察们远去了。 

“奈皮尔，你到底在耍什么花招？” 蝙蝠侠双手被锁链绑住，整个人颓然地坐在钢板床上，微微斜视奈皮尔。虽然蝙蝠装未被脱下，但下巴的胡渣与稍差的精神状态显示，蝙蝠被关在阿卡姆的这几天不太好过。

“听着，蝙蝠侠，我信不过你，我也不想现在就把你放出去。哥谭现在面临很大的危机，我需要用我的办法来解决。但是我每天的时间慢慢开始被Joker侵蚀，他和我做了个交易，只要我放弃4小时的身体使用权，让他出来跟你面对面，他最近就不会占用我其余时间。”

“……这算什么交易，我为什么要帮你，而且你放他出来做什么？”

“这是我-的-决-定，本来哥谭正在我的改变下越变越好，如果不是遇上这狗屁的新小丑。我要证明，我热爱的家乡——哥谭，就算没有你蝙蝠侠，也是能变好的！！但我需要时间，该死的！只要你答应这个条件，我一周后就放你出来。”

蝙蝠侠站起身走近，手上的锁链哐啷作响，他压迫性的身高让奈皮尔稍微后仰，凛然的蓝眼睛盯着他:“你真的信得过joker吗？你知道他要对我做些什么吗？”

奈皮尔:“我没有其他办法，而且他也是我，我认为他起码不会做些对‘挚爱’不利的事情。”‘无论是阿卡姆牢房还是秘密藏身处的高价周边，都提醒了‘我’是个不折不扣的蝙蝠侠狂热粉丝，爱他爱到杀死他那种。’西装笔挺的青年坚定的眼神带上了些柔软。

“那好吧，什么时候开始？”蝙蝠侠拉动了手边的锁链，“你来帮我解开手铐，还是我自己来？”

“所以你会帮我？”“我永远都会帮助哥谭。”

但奈皮尔坚持“即使放‘他’出来，你的锁链我也不会解开的，谁都知道你是个格斗和逃脱大师，我不会让你有机会越狱的。”蝙蝠侠沉默以对，不予否认。

奈皮尔一边说着话，一只手开始紧紧捂住额头，“他要来了，你小心点————HAHAHA~小蝙蝠，你最近有没有想我啊~！”

话音未落，奈皮尔的头发已经转变成张扬的艳绿色卷发，眼睛呈现出奇异的左紫右绿双瞳色，左眼中甚至有一个蝙蝠状的标志；嘴唇被用力咬出的血渍染成诱人的鲜红色，嘴角也裂开到一个邪恶又张狂的角度，皮肤则是变得苍白而光滑。即使是蝙蝠侠，也对眼前人如此快速的人格切换与相貌变化感到讶异。

“小蝙蝠~自从上次你硬塞我吃药之后，我好久没近距离见过你了啊~真是怀念——如果不是那该死的不明药物压制住我，我还想跟你玩上几轮呢~”Joker猛地拉进与蝙蝠的距离，像是要埋伏入他的胸口般，用苍白的指尖触碰这心上人的发达胸肌。

蝙蝠侠一点都不为所动，“够了，你到底要做什么？我不想听你的废话。”

身材纤细的男人开始将他身上属于奈皮尔的三件套正装一件件脱下，“做什么？你忘了上次我们见面我说过什么话了吗————亲爱的，我与你的死亡之舞，野蛮之舞，谦卑之舞，已经重复了多少年啦！我早已与你坠入爱河，而你总是以愤怒、暴力作为回应，我们差的只是一炮泯恩仇（make-up sex）罢了。你知道吗？这就是你，跟我和他的交易。”

Joker将胸前的衬衫纽扣一粒一粒缓慢地解开，露出初显线条的胸肌和胸前两点红樱，“喜欢吗？这可是奈皮尔为了打败你而紧急锻炼出来的~”

眼前的景象让蝙蝠侠喉头一紧，“为什么我要接受你的要求？”

“因为这是奈皮尔提出的要求，如果我出来了，说明你们已经达成了共识，为了哥谭还是什么狗屁责任之类的，不是吗？布鲁斯~”

“你——！”

“我怎么可能知道是吧？我-早-就-知-道-了，毕竟最了解你的还是最亲爱的死敌不是吗哈哈哈！这些年我本来可以打败你无数次，但我不想破坏了我们的关系，是我们共同孕育了这片充满纷争与动乱的家园，我们就是哥谭的父与母！——而现在...”

Joker将布鲁斯猛地一推，健壮的男人坐上了钢板床，另一方已经光裸着两条修长而白皙的腿，跨坐在他的大腿上。“我们就差一点名副其实了~”

Joker凑上前亲吻啃咬住布鲁斯的嘴唇，一只手不安分地按压在蝙蝠的裆部上，“哇哦，看来也不是我一个人在跳独舞，你也性奋起来了。让我看看，怎么脱掉你的蝙蝠连裤袜呢~”Joker摸索到腰侧的隐藏机关，把蝙蝠的裆部档板卸了下来。

直接拉开拉链，Joker用灵活的手指包裹住半勃的阴茎，卖力地耕耘着，布鲁斯低头看着疯子用钢琴家般的手指在硕大的性器上翻飞起舞，柔软又有力的手指将布鲁斯的欲望勾起，男人发出低声的咆哮，仿佛一只凶猛的野兽在护住身前的美味佳肴。

“别这么着急嘛，等等我啊—”Joker将自己印满黄黑蝙蝠标志的白色三角裤挪开一点，露出有着粉红色顶端的秀气柱体，与布鲁斯的巨大结合在一起。两根阴茎都已经渗出前液，‘布鲁西’的粗大血管带动着‘周可儿’的脉搏跳动着，被自己主人的手指包裹揉搓，上下撸动。

布鲁斯突然将手铐锁住的手臂往Joker背后环住，将面前的人锁进了怀里，布鲁斯盯着Joker有奇异魔力的双眼，代表青涩的豆蔻绿与冷艳的紫水晶交相辉映，眼里是满满的蝙蝠标志。“我的烙印，我的...”，他紧紧相逼，吻上沾染血色的刻薄红唇。冰冷的锁链缠住两人，像困住邪神洛基的永罚之链，蝙蝠的手指在绿发之人的背上轻重交错地按揉着他敏感皮肤，“嗯~”Joker不自觉加快了手上的速度，背上窜过一阵战栗，白光闪过，他自己先射了出来，白色粘稠沾湿了印满蝙蝠的小内裤与蝙蝠盔甲。

Joker稍微平复了喘息，坏心眼地用手指头按压住布鲁斯的顶端，开始一点小小的挑逗。“哎呀哎呀，现在还只是前菜，不能这么猴急哦~”

说完他让batman松开一点距离，一只手把弄脏了的内裤脱掉，再跪坐到布鲁斯大腿两侧，尽可能打开纤长有力的双腿，开始将两根手指伸向自己的后穴，用刚才射出的精液扩张起来。

“啊，嗯”Joker用两根细长的手指插进小穴中，指尖的薄茧摩擦过细嫩的肠壁，忍不住收缩了一下。他将手指不爱惜地往体内深处抽插，发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声，深入抠挖找到凸起的前列腺，一按而上发出让人脸红的呻吟。

柔软的肠壁开始分泌出透明的肠液，让扩张变的更加容易，第三根、第四根，括约肌已经被按压得松软肿胀，漏出的甜美汁液打湿了蝙蝠侠的两腿之间，这预示着肉穴的主人已经准备好了。此情此境，听着Joker背后靡靡之音的暗夜骑士，在Joker手中的硕大又涨硬了三分。

“batsy，我可以了哦，来吧！”说完把臀部抬高一点，缓缓将布鲁斯的阴茎顶端容纳进柔软又烂熟湿滑的通道中，“啊——”两人同时发出满足的叹息，Joker将臀部一坐到底，完全吞没了那粗长的蝙蝠老二，柔软高热而湿滑的巢穴将布鲁斯的下身吸入深处，沉迷其中。

“太大了！太满了！我好喜欢！！”棱角分明的面颊上展露出狂喜的笑容，“蝙蝠，你知道我等这一天等了多久了~你跟我就像那罗密欧与朱丽叶，至死方休啊！如果不是这次机会，呵呵~你知道的，You Complete Me——”

“闭嘴。”还没等话说完，蝙蝠就凑过去将眼前的红唇咬住吸吮，一边用带着铐链的双手像打桩机一样将疯子的腰部提起又狠狠按下，金属锁链的声音唰啦作响，‘让你这么多废话’布鲁斯心里想着，手上粗暴的动作可一点都没停下。一下又一下精准地冲撞在Joker的敏感点与前列腺上，把瘦削的青年干得“嗷嗷直叫”，不争气的后穴分泌的大量淫液甚至沾湿了蝙蝠的阴毛。

“不...太快了....等一下——啊”Joker被布鲁斯带动着连一句话都说不清了，四肢和全身就像泡在热水里一样，勃起的乳头蹭在坚硬的蝙蝠衣上隐隐发痛，所有精神已经集中在与蝙蝠相连接的地方。‘如果这时候死去了也值了呢~’Joker不禁想到。

“你在走神，跟我做爱居然还能想别的吗？”“不...我是在想我终于....上了batsy啦”“呵，这样子是我上你吧”随后又狠狠地捅进那一点。

不知道重复多少次活塞运动，Joker又高潮了，白色的琼枝玉液再次弄脏了胸前和bats的蝙蝠衣，苍白的青年双手不由自主地抓住漆黑之人的颈后肌肉，蝙蝠头罩在不知何时被摘走，黑色的指甲早已在发达健壮的后背上留下道道血痕。

Joker受到极端刺激的身体正在颤抖，散发高热，身体内部把蝙蝠的阴茎挤压得无处可藏，他的头向后甩去，天鹅般露出雪白的颈脖。布鲁斯看见这淫糜的一幕，舔掉对方锁骨上被溅到的一点精液，再一路沿着大动脉边亲边舔地含住Joker的耳垂，低语道：“这样如何，Joker，今晚我们玩得够过火了吧。”

怀里的人仿佛被干得失了魂似得，仿佛进入了射精后的不应期。“Darling，你的目的究竟是什么...”蝙蝠轻声将话语送进疯子的耳朵里。

“HA~我要向你证明，你最终还是离不开我的。”Joker仿佛受到刺激一般，异色的双瞳恢复了神采，眼角却留下生理反应的泪水。

布鲁斯吻上了爱人的眼角，被锁住的双臂将怀里的人抱得更紧，再次把粗大的阴茎一遍又一遍往高热的内部撞去，仿佛能留下点什么。

连体婴一样的两人最终在同一时刻抵达了终点，布鲁斯在Joker肠壁内不停浇灌着白色的汁液，Joker也在惊叫一声后战栗着射了出来，得到了身心上满足后，他觉得全身暖呼呼的，仿佛胎儿般紧贴在布鲁斯的蝙蝠衣胸前，陷入了一阵足矣昏睡过去的舒适感...

——————

奈皮尔醒来时，发现自己全身无力地趴在蝙蝠侠胸前，而且一丝不挂，身上全是干涸的精液和石楠花的气味，他立刻就明白过来发生了什么，脸红尴尬之余又一阵无奈...

“你醒了，奈皮尔”蝙蝠侠沉声说到。“啊，我收拾干净就会走了，我想我们之间的交易已经达成了吧。”奈皮尔想站起身，腿部一下子发软又倒在了蝙蝠侠身上。他干脆半靠在黑衣男人身上，从之前的大衣里拿出手绢给自己的身体擦拭干净，顺便清理了蝙蝠衣上的污渍。穿上之前的正装三件套，奈皮尔整理了下衣领，伸出右手向蝙蝠侠道：“合作愉快。”“嗯，合作愉快，希望能很快在阿卡姆外面看到你。”

“我相信会很快的。”站姿挺拔的苍白男人向暗夜骑士露出了晨星般的笑容。

END


End file.
